Matilda and Reid, Love or Death
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: Matilda Jackson, is the girlfriend of Reid Garwin, the twin of Peter Jackson, and the little cousin of Caleb Danvers. Now with Peter at Spencer can Matilda and Reid continue their adult relationship, or will Peter tell?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Covenant characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

Introduction:

"What can I say? I love trouble," a black haired teenager says as he sits at the dinner table.

"Well you are going to have lots of time to think about your latest prank while you are attending Jasper's All Boys Reform School," an older male with black hair says.

"What All Boys Reform School? Please tell me he is kidding," the teenager asks, as he turns to the female.

"No, we are first sending you to Spencer with Aunt Evelyn and Caleb, but if you get into trouble there then yes we will be sending you to Jasper's," an older brunette female says.

"Great, why can I not go back to St. Alex's," the teenager says.

"You have had too many chances in Willamsville. You do not want to screw this up or else you will be shipped to Jasper's All Boys Reform School in England," the older male says.

"Whoa, no one said England. Dad that is a bit drastic," the teenager says revealing his relationship with the two adults.

"No I do not Peter, and I am serious about this young man. I thought you wanted to go to Yale," his father says.

"I do dad. I just do not want to be known as Matilda Jackson's twin brother," Peter says as a brunette teenager enters the dinning room.

"Sorry about being late, Reid and I were discussing our extra curricular forms for fall activities," the teenager girl says taking the seat across opposite of Peter.

"No excuse Matilda Allison Jackson. I warned you when dinner was," their mother says.

"Sorry, oh and Peter has been hanging out with Aaron and Kira again," Matilda says after placing her plate down.

"I thought we told you to stop handing out with them," their father says.

"What about Matilda and Kirstie," Peter says glancing at his twin.

"What about them," their mother says.

"They are still friends ever after all the trouble they have started," Peter says.

"Your point is Matilda and Kirstie only hang out when she is home in Salem," their father says.

"Can someone please tell explain to me why I am being shipped to Spencer," Peter says.

"What," Matilda says.

"Provost Khan called and has expelled your brother, so he will be attending Spencer come fall," their mother says.

"Why am I being punished," Matilda asks.

"Do not think as being punished but paying Pert back since now he will be known as Matilda Jackson's twin brother," their father says.

"Fine as long as he is not on the seventh floor Ford dorm house," Matilda says.

"Can Daniel come too," Peter asks.

"I will talk to Provost Higgins, and the Jefferson's and see if I can you both happy," their mother says.

"You might want to make sure that they are not on the same floor as Mr. Abbott or Miss. Snider," Matilda says, as their mother exits the dinning room.

"Crap, I forgot they went there," their father says.

"He could always live with Aunt Evelyn and Caleb off campus like Caleb does, or I think Pogue might need a roommate," Matilda states.

"What about Daniel," Peter says.

"Daniel will be attending St. Dalton's this fall," their mother says as she re-enters the dinning room.

"Matilda can you call Mr. Parry and see if he will not mind Peter being his roommate," their father asks.

"Sure," Matilda says as she pulls out her T-Mobile Sidekick Slide. She slides it opens and punches in a number.

"Hello a male voice says sounding bored.

"Hey Pogue, it is Matilda. I have a request for you," Matilda says.

"Request away, Miss. Jackson," the voice says named Pogue Parry.

"Could Peter become your roommate this fall," Matilda asks.

"Sure, no problem, but you are filling me in later right," Pogue asks.

"Promise, warn the rest," Matilda says.

"No problem, I got to go here comes Caleb," Pogue says.

"Bye, see you in a few weeks," Matilda says.

"See you," Pogue says and then Matilda hangs her phone up.

"Well," their father asks, as their mother hands out dessert to them.

"He says sure he has no problem with the situation," Matilda says.

"Excellent I will call Provost Higgins tomorrow, and tonight we will watch Willy Wonka. Peter you go pick up the movie, and everything but chocolate, sour and popcorn. Matilda you are in charge of those and marshmallow products. Meet in the media room in half an hour," their father says as they place their dishes in the dishwasher.

The twins exit the house. Matilda was the taller one of the two, with brown hair and blue eyes, and Peter being a little bit shorter, with black hair and green eyes. Matilda looked like their mother and Peter looked like their father.

Matilda enters her 2006 Orchid Purple Mazda Rx-8 as Peter enters his 1967 Midnight Blue Chevy Impala. They were driving down the streets of Salem. Peter was on his way to Molly's Movies and Stephanie's Sweets. Matilda was on her way to Candice Candies and Bailey's Baking Supplies. Matilda was listening to 106.7 The Fox, the new country station when she heard, 'be my bad boyfriend, be my man, but know I do not need a friend,' she turned down her music and hit her hands-free headset.

"Hey baby," a male voice says.

"Hey boy, how are you," Matilda says.

"Pissed, I can not believe that Peter is coming to Spencer," the voice says.

""Reid you need to relax, okay. I can tell you right now he is not going to be around long, as soon as my father hears that he was hanging out with Aaron and his boys he will be gone," Matilda says.

"Still, he is going to get in out way," the voice says, named Reid.

"No he is not; you know Baby Boy and Emily will cover for us. So what are you doing," Matilda asks knowing he was at Nicky's.

"I am beating the locals at pool. You," he asks.

"Getting ready for a Willy Wonka movie night," Matilda says in a teasing voice.

"God, you are such a tease," Reid says taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"How am I a tease," Matilda asks as she uses her innocent voice.

"You remember the last time we watched that movie," Reid asks knowing she remembered.

"I could probably remember but I am to busy driving to remember," Matilda says seriously.

"Well than I guess I'll to give you a crash course when you get back to school," Reid says smugly.

"I guess you will but I have to let you go but I will talk to you later, okay," Matilda says as she pulled into the driveway for Candice's Candies.

"Fine, I love you," Reid says sort of pouting.

"I love you too, and maybe if you stop pouting we can have some fun tonight over the phone," Matilda says as she exits the car.

"Or maybe you can sneak out tonight," Reid suggests.

"No way, I am not sneaking out, my brother's friend Daniel is spending the night, and he catches me every time," Matilda says.

"Maybe I can sneak in then," Reid suggests.

Matilda paused for a second to think, she missed Reid and who he was, so she says, "nope, did you forget that Caleb is also staying over?"

"Guess I will have to live with phone sex tonight," Reid says, sort of upset but could not blame her.

Caleb Danvers was not only Matilda's cousin but also Reid's best friend; he had his issues with their relationship but was cool with it, but didn't want details.

"I know but I think I can go over to Ispwitch this weekend and we can fool around then," Matilda says in a hush voice as she picks up her items and places them in her basket.

"Okay, I guess I will talk to you tonight," he says but then hears, "well, well Matilda what are the chances you and I being here at the same time," a voice says. The voice belonged to one Aaron Abbott.

"What would you like Aaron," Matilda says.

"Nothing, I was just wondering who you were talking to about fooling around this weekend," Aaron replies.

"None of your concern," Matilda says walking away from him, but he grabs her wrist.

"Actually it is if you do not want me to tell Peter about your phone conversation," Aaron says as he pushes her against a wall and her phone drops.

"Well if you do not want Peter to know you are harassing his twin sister," a red haired teenage boy says.

Aaron let her go as he sneered at the other boy, and says, "I guess you are right Daniel, plus you can just tell Peter that his sister has been fooling around with Garwin," he then leaves.

"Matl, Matl, answer me," Reid says from her phone as she picks it up.

"Yeah, I'm here," she says then adds, "I got to go but I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, I love you," Reid says, wondering how much trouble she was in.

"I love you too," Matilda says as she hangs up her phone and looks at her brother's best friend Daniel Louis Jefferson.

"You okay," he asks as he is not sure what to do about this situation.

"Bruised wrist, but find besides that," Matilda says hoping Daniel will keep his mouth shut, he usually did.

"Tell me you two use protection," Daniel says. Daniel was like a cool big brother.

"I'm on the pill and he wears," Matilda replies, knowing that Daniel was not going to tell.

"Good now I picked up the frosting, popcorn, and marshmallow products, and you have the sour and chocolate so lets get out of here," Daniel says with a smile.

"Good idea," she says as they arrive at the checkout.

"See you at the house," Daniel says before entering his Royal Blue 1999 Nissan Maxima.

"Yeah," she says before entering her own car. She thought about what had just happened she knew that Daniel would not tell.

Daniel was not new to Matilda and Reid's physical relationship. He was usually the one that entered the room while they were together. Daniel had caught them making out, fondling, shirtless, and while Reid was giving her oral. He had still not told Peter about them; all he cared about was that they were safe.

She knew that Aaron was not going to drop this especially when Peter showed up at Spencer but she guessed she would have to wait for fall to come, she still had four weeks of summer left.


	2. Return To Spencer

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Covenant characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter 1: Return to Spencer**

"You kids ready to go," Mrs. Jackson asks as Matilda and Peter finish loading their cars.

"Yup, see you come Thanksgiving," Matilda says as she hugs her parents.

"Okay, remember what we talked about Peter," their father says.

"Do not worry Dad, I know," Peter says before hugging his parents.

"Matilda, call us if he hangs out with Aaron and that group," their father says.

"Got it Dad, bye," Matilda says before pulling out of their driveway and on to the streets of Salem.

The drive from their home in Salem to Spencer in Ispwitch was roughly a half hour. They pulled into the parking lot and Matilda could recognize Caleb's silver Mustang, Pogue's yellow Ninja bike, and Tyler's black Hummer.

Matilda grabbed her bags but still scanned the parking lot. She ha yet to see Emily's gold Volvo. Peter followed Matilda into the Ford dorm house.

"Welcome back Miss. Jackson and this must be your brother Mr. Peter Jackson," a fit middle aged blonde says.

"Yes it is Coach Hamn," Matilda says.

"Coach Hamn, are you a swimmer also," the blonde asks, known as Coach Hamn.

"Peter Jackson, no I tend to stick with basketball," Peter says shaking the coach's hand.

"That is too bad, Matilda happens to be our best backstroke swimmer," Coach Hamn says.

"Coach you are embarrassing me, is Miss. Johnson and Mr. Parry here yet," Matilda says.

"Miss. Johnson has yet to arrive, Mr. Parry, Mr. Garwin, and Mr. Simms, have arrived with Mr. Danvers, and as had Miss. Tunney. Please sign next to your names," he says as they sign the log in book, "here are your keys and informational booklets. Mr. Jackson you are on sixth and Miss. Jackson you are on seventh," he concludes handing them their packages and keys.

"Thanks Coach," Matilda says as the two of them walk over to the elevators.

"What room," Peter asks.

"724, you," Matilda asks knowing she has the same room as always.

"624, what are the chances," Peter ask as they get off on the sixth floor.

"Who knows, hey Pogue," Matilda says as the reach room 624.

"Hey Matilda nice to see you again Peter," Pogue says as he hugs Matilda.

"Hey cuz," Caleb says hugging her.

"Well I am going to let you two get settled in, if anyone needs me I will be in my room. Are we still going to the Dells tonight," Matilda asks, Peter looks confused.

"Yup, Kate wants you and Emily to meter her in her room at 6," Pogue says.

"Fill him in, meet me in the entrance at 7:30 if you need a ride," Matilda says leaving grabbing the elevator again.

She enters the elevator to only be me by Aaron, Kira, Ryan, and Bordy, and against her better judgment she enters the elevator.

"Now did we see your brother's 1967 Midnight Blue Chevy Impala parked outside next to your car or were we just seeing things," Aaron asks.

"You saw correctly," Matilda replies as she exits on to the seventh floor knowing Kira has a room on the eighth and the rest on ninth.

Matilda walks down the hall knowing that Reid was either in his room unpacking or sitting in her room, since they lived across the hall. Matilda got to her room and unlocked the door, pushed herself and her bags into the room and shuts the door only to be met with a pair of soft lips smashing on to hers, as a set of arms wrapped around her waist bringing her closer to the person.

His lips leave her mouth and go down her jawbone, down her neck to where her neck meets her collarbone and continued to lightly nip at that spot. While his hands played with the hem of her shirt as she moaned. Her hands dipped down to his un-tucked black shirt, she eases her hands underneath of his shirt as his hands slowly raises pulling her shirt with his hands. After ten more minutes of kissing, the two teenagers were lying down on Matilda's bed shirtless and braless, and the male's hands were hitching up her skirt as Matilda's worked on his belt and black jeans.

His hands took a detour for her pussy as he attached his mouth to her left breast, as she moaned, "oh god, Reid why are you teasing me?"

She felt he mouth smirked before saying, "Who says I'm teasing," before plunging two fingers into her.

Matilda gasps and shutters in a feeling of passion before kissing him and going back to work on his black jeans. Reid placed his thumb on her clit as he speeds up his thrusting motion.

"Reid, Reid, why are you teasing me," Matilda asks as she pushes down his jean with his boxers.

"I am telling you, I am not teasinggg," he says as he feels her hand wrap around his fully erect cock.

Matilda smirks before placing her mouth next to his ear and whispers, "you sure about that?"

Reid quickly unbuttons her denim skirt with his free hand, pushes it down with her panties, before removing his hand causing her to whimper, before pushing her skirt and panties down her legs and off her ankles. He moves his head between her legs and takes her outer lips inside of his mouth and sucks, he then lets her tongue start fucking her as she squirms in pleasure.

"Reid, I… going… to… release," she says as her legs start to shiver, and her walls tighten around his tongue.

Reid starts to pick up his pace as his hand pushes down on her clit.

It takes a matter of minutes before, "Reeeiiddd," Matilda screams as Reid swallows her sweet juices. Matilda falls back on her bed trying to calm down as Reid grabs something from his jean's pocket, before returning to her side placing the foil package on her bedside table.

"Happy to be back," Reid says smirking looking at her all sexed up after her feeling her first orgasm since almost three weeks ago.

"No, not yet," she says placing her, a smirk on her face and going down the bed with hands leading her. Her hands reach his cock as he lets out a low groan as she strokes his cock.

She reaches her destination as she kisses the tip before he thrusts up, and he can feel her smirk as her mouth plunges down on his member taking him all in her mouth. Letting her tongue slide up and down up down him as he groans and thrusts his hips. Her hand massages his balls as she continues her sucking motion.

"Matl, I… am… going… to… cum," Reid moans between breathes.

Matilda smirks as she massages a bit rougher, and flicks her tongue over his head. She felt his convulse before spilling his seed into her mouth in which she swallows completely. Reid's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he released.

"Happy I'm back," she says sweetly as Reid tries to calm himself down from his heightened emotion.

"You could say that," he says before rolling on top of her.

"Not that I hate to speed this up but Emily should be here soon and she is not going to be happy to see us like this when she first enters our room," Matilda says as she looks at her watch which reads 1:30PM.

"So what are you saying then," Reid asks as he kisses her jaw line.

"I am saying that we should either reschedule or start now, or else Emily is going to scream and then we are going to have to deal with whole floor at our door," Matilda says as she runs her hands over Reid's flat chest.

"Are you going to the Dells tonight," Reid asks as he kisses move farther and farther away from her mouth.

"Yes, Emily and I are supposed to meet Kate in her room at 6PM, and I told Peter if he needed a ride meet me in entrance 7:30PM," Matilda says as she places her hands on his hips.

Maybe we should reschedule your welcome back activities till after the Dells," Reid says locking his mouth on her right breast.

"Reid then you should get dressed and detangle ourselves from each other," Matilda says placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Maybe we could just finish out activities right now," Reid mumbles on to her skin.

"We have only time for a quickie," Matilda says as she picks up the foil package off her beside table.

"Well maybe we could have a quickie right now and later we will make love all night long, since school does not start till Monday and today is Saturday," Reid says taking the open package and adding his cover.

"Sure that seems like a plan," she says before he thrusts into her, making her gasp.

She can feel him smirk as he goes to her left breast and applies the same treatment. She places her legs around his hips and pulls him deeper into her, as he hisses sinking deeper and deeper into her till his tip hits her cervix.

"God, Reid, I need you," Matilda gasps as she can feel her second orgasm building.

"What do you need," Reid mumbles into her skin, pushing a bit harder into her.

"I need you harder and faster," Matilda moans as she can fell him start to withdraw.

"All you had to do was ask," he says as he crashed back into her.

He picked up his thrusting pace, he could feel her wall tightened around him, and knowing she was close as now only mumbles could be heard. He placed his thumb back on her clit as he went back to kissing her passionately. The tighter she got around his cock, the faster he would move his thumb around her clit making his gasp every few minutes.

Reid moved his lips to her crook of her neck and started to suck down, adding a nip and marking her as he finally caused her to scream, "Reiiiddd."

Reid had released at the same time as he pulled out of her and crashed beside her, pulling her into his arms.

"Yes I am happy you are back," Reid says as Matilda snuggled into his arms and pulling a blanket over them.

"So am I," she replies before going silent.

"I hate to make this an, eat and run sort of thing but I better be going," Reid says after a few minutes of silence.

"So don't, stay and help me unpack, we all know Baby Boy knows where you are and the rest can probably guess," she says not wanting him to go.

"What about Emily?"

"She just does not want to see us naked is all she cares about.

"What if Peter comes up here?"

"There is nothing he can say, you are just helping me unpack."

Reid was just about to respond when there was a knock at the door. The doorknob turned and slowly opened…


	3. Trouble with a Capital T

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 2: Trouble with a Capital T**

The doorknob turned and slowly opened… to reveal a clearly upset and fluster Caleb Danvers.

"I am going to give you five minutes to get dressed before I re-enter this room," Caleb says before exiting.

"Shit," Reid and Matilda say as Reid hands her panties and skirt to her.

"Crap, we are in so much shit," Matilda says slipping on her panties and skirt as Reid slips into his boxers and jeans after discarding the used condom in the trash.

"I would say we are in a lot more than shit," Reid says swapping her, her bra and shirt for his shirt and belt.

"You can say that for sure," she says as they slip on their remaining clothes.

Just as they had finished Caleb walked back into the dorm room, looking more angry now then flustered.

"Sit," he ordered as Reid took Emily's bed, Matilda took her own, and Caleb took her desk chair.

"Now I have had an open mind about this relationship but I will not have is one of my best friends impregnating my cousin," Caleb says loudly.

"Caleb, I may be immature at times but not now, and never in this kind of situation would I ever be that immature," Reid says honestly.

"I am telling you right now Caleb; we would never let that happen. We both know we are too young to become parents, all we want is to show our love for one another and our trust," Matilda says heartily.

"That is all I wanted to hear and I swear if this situation gets out of control I am going to hold every thing you just said over your heads," Caleb says a bit calmer.

"Deal as long as you promise not to tell Peter," Matilda says.

"That seems fair, now go back to unpacking, Reid we will meet you at the top of the cliffs looking over the Dells at 9 sharp and Emily should be here in ten minutes according to the text Baby Boy got twenty minutes ago," Caleb says sternly.

"Thanks," Matilda says as she rises from her bed to get her bags.

Reid walks with Caleb to the door, "remember what I said when you two started going out. It still applies but now I might have to hospitalize you," Caleb says.

"Got it, see you tonight," Reid says as Caleb exits the room closing the door behind him.

"That was too close for comfort," Reid says.

"You can say that again," Matilda says setting her bags on her bed.

"I can but I'm not going to," Reid says as he moved to stand behind her.

"Which task would you like to unpack," Matilda asks.

"Any task I want," he asks grinningly

"To a point, there are a few things I bought that you have to wait to see," Matilda asks playing their game.

"Okay, I'll take your desk," Reid says.

"Well come on then, we still have to get a few things out of my car," Matilda says.

"Let's go," Reid says leading her out of the room.

"Sure," Matilda says as she grabs his hand.

They walked hand in hand to the elevator. The elevator doors open to reveal Aaron Abbott and Kira Snider once again in the elevator. Matilda looks at Reid holds a bit tighter on to his hand before walking in with Reid behind her.

"Well if it is not the two lovers," Aaron says with a smile on his face.

"What are you talking about Aaron? You know Matilda is just a Mary," Kira says smugly.

"Not what I overheard in here phone conversation, she was talking about coming to Ispwitch to fool around with someone. Unless she is cheating one poser here, who else could she had been talking about," Aaron points out.

"Why have you not told Peter about this," Kira asks.

"I thought Daniel would have but I guess I was wrong, but I guess I could tell him," Aaron says viscously, as Reid gets angry.

"You tell my brother what you like but what is he going to say when I tell him that the bruised wrists I had a month ago was actually from you and not form Daniel and I wrestling," Matilda says as he watches Reid get even more angry.

"You know he will believe me over you, right," Aaron says, like he knew it or something.

"No, he is more likely to believe Daniel and I over you," Matilda says as she circles her thumb around Reid's palm instantly relaxing him.

"Well I guess we will see you when I tell him," Aaron says as he tries to blackmail her.

"I hate to the one to break your plan, but if I was to come to Ispwitch to fool around, where was Caleb, or Pogue, or Tyler? How did I get away form them? How did Caleb not notice that I was not there? If you can prove these questions when telling my brother that Reid and I are lovers, go ahead but he can tell when you are lying," Matilda finishes just as Reid and her exit the elevator.

They walk quickly to her car. Once there Reid speaks up, "I thought you said nothing happened?"

"Nothing did happen, he just got a bit rough was all but Daniel showed up in time to save me," Matilda says.

"Why did you not tell me," Reid asks sound hurt.

"I did not want you to get upset and go after Aaron. I am sorry for not telling you, but I did not want you to get into trouble," Matilda says placing her hands on Reid's shoulders and pulling him into a kiss.

Reid wraps his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Matilda wraps her arms around his neck. Reid and Matilda stood there for a few minutes before a throat was cleared.

Matilda looked over Reid's shoulder to see a not so pleased Peter standing with Caleb and Pogue.

"Hey Peter," Matilda says, as Reid turns his head to see Matilda's brother and two of his friends.

"Remind me again why Mom and Dad say I need to look up to you," Peter says.

"They say that because I am the more mature one, and I have not been kicked out of two prep schools and now you are on your third school in three years," Matilda replies.

"You are more mature, yeah right. What would you call this," Peter asks.

"I would call this hanging out with my boyfriend and moving in," Matilda replies.

"I would call it a normal day in the life of Matilda and Reid," a blonde haired young lady says.

"We are going to agree with Emily Johnson," Tyler says with a box under his arm with Caleb and Pogue nodding their heads.

"Hi I'm Emily Johnson, and you are," Emily says as she looks over Peter.

"Peter Jackson," Peter says in a smug voice.

"Well Peter if you are going to make your sister's relationship difficult, I will make your time here at Spencer difficult," Emily say before walking off with Tyler following her.

"Coming Reid," Matilda says following Emily.

"Bye," Reid says closing the door to the Mazada carrying a few boxes.

"Don't you love her," Matilda says as her, Reid, and Tyler wait by the elevator.

"That we do," Reid says smirking.

"What he said," Tyler agrees.

"Ready," Emily says as they enter the elevator.

"Kate wants us to meet her in her dorm room at 6," Matilda says.

"That gives us three and a half hours," Emily says wiggling her eyebrows at Tyler.

"So what Caleb's problem," Tyler asks.

Matilda and Reid look at each other, and say, "You do not want to know."

"Yes I do," Emily says with Tyler nodding.

"Ask him then," Reid says as Matilda unlocks the door.

"Fine do not think I won't," Emily says.

"I know you will, just make sure that Peter is not around," Tyler asks confused.

"Oh my god, he walked in on you, didn't he," Emily says as she watches Matilda and Reid become flushed with embarrassment.

"Tell me he did not," Tyler asks as he looks shocked.

"Do you want me to lie, because I can," Reid says.

"You guys had all summer," Tyler says.

"You two have the whole weekend," Emily adds.

"This was our first time since three weeks ago when we last saw each other let alone touch," Reid says.

"Wait Reid actually lased three weeks without sex," Tyler asks astonished.

"Better point you tow lasted three weeks without seeing or touching each other," Emily asks.

"Does that included phone pictures, webcams too," Tyler asks even more astonished.

"Yes that does include those, and yes we did last three weeks, and yes Reid lasted three weeks without sex and yes that does include phone sex. Now do you two blame us? Plus Reid grabbed me the moment I had my bags in the door," Matilda says as she unpacks her belongings.

"Plus he only caught us naked underneath the covers in Matilda's bed," Reid adds.

"Whatever then," Emily says as she starts to add her personality to the room.

"I seriously want to know what Caleb did," Tyler asks as Emily looks delighted.

"He did nothing," Reid says passing items to Matilda.

"Define nothing," Emily presses on.

"He just told us that he did not want his best friend to impregnate his little cousin, and that are answers will be held over our heads if that does happened and he would not tell Peter," Matilda says not caring about what they thought.

"He actually accused you of not being careful. What is his problem? Daniel never accused you, he asked," Emily says as Reid and Tyler looked shocked.

"Well you know Daniel. He is more like a cool big brother then a ratting friend, like Aaron, who told Kira, and now is planning on telling Peter," Matilda explains.

"Wow, like they should be talking," Emily says.

"What are you talking about," Matilda says."

Emily is just about to answer when, "let's find some trouble, let's have some sex," from Matilda's pocket.

"Who the fuck is that," Reid asks.

"What kind of fucking ringtone is that," Tyler adds.

"Tell that guy he is going to be fucked up after I get through with him," Emily concludes.

Matilda shakes her had and answers, "Hey Kris, what's up?"

"Kris, who, I want a name," Emily yells.

"I guess I have to change my ringtone," Kris says innocently.

"Kristie Jasmine Abbott, I am going to strangle you. You have Reid, Tyler and Emily thinking I am talking to another guy. Next time have the lyrics let's find some trouble, let's get some sex, not have some sex," Matilda says.

"You are so dead Kristie," Reid says.

"Wait, you are friends with Abbott's little sister and you never told us," Tyler asks.

"Hey Kris, is your brother allowed to sleep with Kira Snider," Emily asks.

"Sorry I'll send you the change, and tell Reid I'm sorry. Tyler you are going to deal with on your own. No my brother is not allowed to have sex with Kira or any other girl," Kristie says.

"Okay, I have to let you go, but why did you call me when you know that I am unpacking," Matilda says.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend," Kristie says.

"Oh my god, your first boyfriend who you did not sleep with first," Matilda teases.

"Okay I'm going now, bye," Kristie says jokingly before hanging up.

"She is sorry Reid, and no, Aaron is not allowed to have sex with Kira or any other girl. Kristie is actually Aaron's little cousin but was adopted after her parents were killed. This is the same Kristie Abbott that I have always hung out with," Matilda explains as they all rest easier.

"Oh, okay," Tyler says.

"So who is the new boyfriend," Emily asks.

"She is now officially dating…"


	4. Friend’s Secrets

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 3: Friend's Secrets**

"Why the hell is your best friend dating my best friend," Peter says entering the room.

"What," Reid, Emily, and Tyler ask.

"Well you see Peter when two people like each other and their feeling are more than friendship, they tend to start dating," Matilda says sarcastically.

"I know that and you know what I meant," Peter replies.

"I only found out a few minutes ago that they were together. I knew that Kris had a crush on him but that was it, and okay I knew they went out a few times," Matilda states.

"What? You did not care to tell me," Peter demands.

"I thought Daniel would since he is your best friend and all," Matilda points out.

"Well I wonder what else he has not told me," Peter states out loud.

Matilda and Reid share a fearful look, and then Matilda says, "Maybe he was going to tell you after he figured out whether it worked out or not. Plus he told you now, didn't he, instead he could have left you in the dark."

"Why do you have to be so logical," Peter asks.

"I ask myself that everyday," Reid says.

"We agree," Tyler and Emily add.

Matilda looks angry at the four perpetrators; she sends them all an icy glare and goes back to unpacking.

"Uh oh, we are all in trouble but Reid is in the most," Peter says as he exits the dorm room.

"Come on Malt, we were joking around," Reid says as he steps behind her and places his hands on her hips.

"Okay, whatever," Matilda says moving around him to another box as Tyler and Emily looked shocked.

"Reid we have to be getting home, remember we have that mandatory dinner to attend," Tyler says after recovering from his shock.

"Go it," Reid says as he watches Tyler say something to Emily.

"I'm going to go get a few more boxes from my car," Emily says.

"I'll lend you a hand, and Reid you better, be ready to go when I get back," Tyler says as they leave.

"Could they be anymore obvious," Matilda says as she unpacks another box.

"They could have said we are leaving so you two can talk," Reid points out.

"Rhetorical question," Matilda says.

"Come on Malt, meet me halfway for now and you can be made at me later," Reid begs.

"Sorry I do not think my logical brain works like that," Matilda snaps.

"I'm sorry okay, you know that I love that you are the logical one out of the two of us because then you are keeping my head above the water," Reid pleads as he stands behind her and places his hands on her hips again.

Matilda spins around and looks at him with his pleading eyes, "You mean it or are you just saying that so I'll forgive you?"

"You know me, when I have my pleading eyes I mean I'm sorry and not to mention you know I do not screen the stuff that is coming out of my mouth," Reid adds then places a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"You are so corny," Matilda says as she pushes him away.

"You love it that I'm corny," Reid says pulling her closer and places a searing kiss on her lips.

Matilda kisses him back passionately as Reid pushes her against her desk. Matilda spreads her legs so Reid can move closer to her and she wraps her legs around her his waist. His hands start to play with the hem of her shirt as she pulls him closer to her smirking into the kiss.

Matilda pulls back from the kiss and says, "You know, I think that we freaked Emily and Tyler out?"

"You are really talking about this now," Reid questions.

"You do realize that they are going to be back in a few minutes, right," Matilda counters.

"How could I forget? I guess I better be getting ready for dinner with my parents," Reid says.

"Let me guess, 'Reid I do not want to hear from Provost once this year of so help me.' 'Wayne you need to calm down.' 'Beatrice you can not blame me with how much trouble he gets into.' 'I know dear but over the last three years he has been better, I think Matilda has been a going influence on him.' Scene," Matilda says.

"You are good," Reid says.

"What can I say expect I know your family," Matilda says.

"What are our plans for our four year anniversary," Reid asks.

"It's a surprise and if you are lucky you will get a clue or tow," Matilda says.

"You are so mysterious," Reid says pouting.

"You love it," Matilda says flirty.

"You know I do," Reid says and then places a kiss on her lips.

Matilda hands go up around Reid's neck and into the back of his blonde locks.

Just as Reid was about to pull Matilda's shirt up the door opens and reveals a pretty upset Emily and a tired annoyed Tyler.

"What the hell, you two are now not allowed to be in the same room alone together during the hours of 8 through 5, Monday through Friday," Tyler rants.

Matilda and Reid groans as they separate, they send icy glares at Tyler.

"Tyler leave alone, now you two boys need to go and so do we," Emily says ushering the three other teens out of the room.

"Right Kate is going to kill us if we are late," Matilda says grabbing her bag of party tricks.

"So will our parents," Reid says as he catches his jacket Tyler tossed him.

"Good now to the elevator," Emily say as they had all exited the room.

"So we will see you boys at the Dells and try not to be late," Matilda says as they entered the elevator.

"Do not worry I plan on being in and out in under and two hours. Pick me up at seven, Baby Boy," Reid says.

"Sure have fun with Kate," Tyler says as the girls exit on the third floor.

They walk down the hall and knock on Kate Tuney's door.

The door opened several seconds later to reveal...


	5. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Covenant characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

AN: Chace will appear later.

**Chapter Four: First Impressions**

The door opened several seconds later to reveal... a blonde girl.

"Hi you must be Matilda and Emily," the girl says allowing them entrance into the room.

"There you two are, this is Sarah," Kate says.

"Hi I'm Matilda and that's Emily," Mary Anne says as Emily's sits on Kate's bed.

"Sarah, so what exactly is this party," Sarah says as Matilda changes into a mid-thigh black leather skirt with a ruby red deep plunging halter top.

"You do realize that Peter is going to be there right," Emily says as she looks at the outfit.

"Your point Matilda spends most of her times with Reid anyway," Kate says.

"Peter is my twin brother, and Reid is my boyfriend," Matilda clarifies for Sarah.

"Thanks, and you look amazing. Why would your brother care," Sarah asks.

"He hates how I get away with everything," Matilda says and then adds, "plus he does not know that I am not a virgin."

"That sucks," Sarah says.

"Especially in her case, her and Reid can not keep their hands off of each other," Emily says.

"Totally half the time they are attached at the lips," Kate says, as she finishes Emily's make up.

"We are not that bad," Matilda says.

"Today," Emily contradicts.

"This weekend will be bad only because we have not seen each other for three weeks," Matilda explains.

"Are you serious," Kate asks.

"Yup, three weeks with nothing at all. No sex, seeing, touching, phone pictures, webcams, and phone sex. We were lucky if we got an e-mail," Matilda says.

"Well this weekend is totally understandable," Kate says and starts Matilda's make up.

"How so," Sarah asks changing.

"They are two addicts, their drug is the other person, so they are going through withdrawals," Kate explains.

"Wow never thought of that," Matilda says.

"Not to mention Caleb caught them in the aftermath and Aaron told Kira after he overheard them talking," Emily says changing.

"What," Kate says as she finishes up.

"Who," Sarah asks as she starts her own make up.

"Caleb is my cousin, Aaron is my brother's friend and Reid's biggest rival, and Kira is Aaron's girlfriend," Matilda explains.

"Wow," Sarah says.

"Tell us about it," Emily says.

"Yeah believe me that is not as bad as it was, I had to lie to Reid but then it came back in my face," Matilda says.

"How did you lie to Reid," Sarah asks.

"Like Emily said I was on the phone, and Aaron comes up behind me and starts interrogating me. So I told him to screw off and tried to walk away but he grabbed my wrists, and he said that it was his concern and pushed me against the wall and I dropped my phone. Then my brother's friend Daniel came up and stopped him but the three of us know Aaron. So I told Reid I was fine and nothing happened, but he could tell I was acting weird the following weekend and when he asked me about my bruised wrists, I told him Daniel and I were wrestling, and it got out of control," Matilda says.

"Wow," Emily, Kate and Sarah say.

A few minutes later, Kate speaks, "what did you mean when you said that Reid could tell you were acting weird?"

"I had come in early to spend some alone time with Reid, like I usually do. We were having this tickle war and I was winning and he grabbed my wrists and flipped us over so I was against the floor, and something in me forgot I was with Reid and I thought he was Aaron. So my looked of fun turned to fear, and Reid saw as he stopped and looked at me. It only took me a few minutes to realize that it was Reid, but instead of telling him, I told him I had to go meet Caleb," Matilda says.

"Wow, you really have to talk to Reid," Emily says as she watches as her friend looks like there is more.

"Are you kidding me, you know what Reid will do? He will attack Aaron, causing Pogue, Tyler and Caleb to find out. Caleb will tell Peter, who will confront Aaron, more like punch, and that will cause Kira to blurt out about Reid and me sleeping together," Mary Anne rants.

"Pogue is my boyfriend and Caleb's best friend, and Tyler is Reid's best friend, and Emily's unofficial boyfriend," Kate clarifies.

"Thanks, but I think there is more to this Matilda and Aaron thing," Sarah says.

"I am going to agree with Sarah," Kate says with Emily nodding.

"Crap I told Peter to meet me at 7:30 because I thought you wanted us here for 6," Matilda says.

"Well its 8:30 so we better get going," Kate says as they leave the room.

They enter the elevator and go down to see Peter waiting in the entrance. He turns and sees the girls.

"What the hell are you wearing," Peter yells as he looks at Matilda.

"Clothes what else," Matilda says as they exit the building.

"Well I would call what you are wearing scraps," Peter says as they enter the parking lot.

"Do you two need a ride," Matilda asks knowing Emily was riding shotgun.

"No we are taking Sarah's car," Kate says as they walk to Sarah's car.

"Are you going to be drinking tonight," Matilda asks.

"I am," Emily says.

"Me too," Peter says.

"Give me your keys then," Matilda says.

"Why my car," Peter asks.

"My car can only holds two and I can not drive Emily's Volvo, but I can drive your car," Matilda says holding out her hand.

"Fine," Peter says placing the keys into her hand.

"Thanks," Matilda says as she climbs into the drive's seat, Peter climbs into the back and Emily gets into the shot gun seat.

They drive off into the outskirts of town, and through the forests till they hit the rest of the cars. They all exit the car and go down into the beach area.

"Welcome to the Dells," Emily says as Peter watches the bomb fires, the kegs, the DJ, and the fellow partiers.

"Let's go find Kate," Matilda says as Emily and Peter follow her over to Kate and the boys, and Sarah.

"Reid Garwin, it's a pleasure. You know Sarah was my grandmother's name, you remind me a lot of her," Reid says.

"Ignore him Sarah. Reid tends to be an ass like that," Matilda says as she wraps her arms around his shoulders.

"Caleb Danvers and you do not bring my grandmother to mind at all," Caleb says.

"Peter Jackson and he is just a suck up," Peter says.

"Sarah," Sarah says.

"Hey Caleb, how was your summer," Kira says as she walks between Caleb and Sarah.

Caleb gives a look to Sarah. Kira turns around and adds, "Your Sarah, right? From the Boston Public, how does one go about getting into Spencer from a publice?"

"Give it a rest Kira," Caleb and Peter say.

"Why don't you give it a rest, Caleb," Aaron says pushing Caleb.

"Look Aaron, I don't want any trouble," Caleb says.

"I think you owe Kira an apology," Aaron says.

"I think Kira owes Sarah the apology," Peter says.

"You posers make me want to puke," Bordy says.

"Is that so," Reid says as Matilda grabs his hand.

"Yeah it is," Aaron says as he glares over the group, he stops and gives Matilda a glance over a few times.

"Why don't you screw off Aaron," Peter says as he walks in between Aaron's vision of Matilda as Reid pulls her behind Baby Boy.

"Ahh, I thought we were friends," Aaron says.

"That was before I found out that you have been harassing my little sister. I am warning you right now, you touch her, or even look her way I will so follow Reid's lead in dismantling you," Peter says as he is up in Aaron's face.

"Well I guess I should tell you then that your sister is sleeping with Garwin," Aaron says snidely.

"Tell you the truth I don't care, but what I do care about is you and my sister, and probably the information that between her and Daniel will tell me," Peter says.

"You mean the same friend that has known about those two," Aaron says.

"The same friend that protects her like a sister, and has a detail account of every time he has been around when you have attacked her," Peter says as Reid let's go of Matilda and goes to attack Aaron.

Matilda walks back to Peter's car with Tyler following her. She stops at the car and let's out a deep breath.

"You want me to take you back to the dorms," Tyler asks.

"I can't leave I'm designated driver," Matilda says.

"Pogue can drive them back, come on I can get you there and back in ten minutes," Tyler says.

"Thanks," Matilda says as she tosses him the keys and they get in.

"What are boyfriend's best friends for," Tyler asks.

"To date girlfriend's best friends," Matilda says.

"I swear I will ask her out for next weekend," Tyler says as he takes off.

"Thank God, whoa, let me guess Reid taught you how to drive," Matilda says as get back into town.

"Only when I'm in a tight jam," Tyler reassures her as they are back at Spencer.

"Thanks," Matilda says exiting the car.

"Do you want me to tell Reid to come and visit you or are we keeping our assigned roommates," Tyler asks.

"Tell him I'll talk to him tomorrow, sorry I just," Matilda starts.

"Believe me I understand, bye," Tyler says.

"Bye," Matilda waves as he leaves.

Tyler gets back to the parking lot to see all the students running. He sees Reid, and yells, "What's going on?"

"Cops where' Matl," Reid asks.

"At the dorms, Peter have you been drinking," Tyler asks.

"No time," Peter replies as Tyler tosses him the keys as Emily enters the car and they drive off.

"My car won't start," Sarah calls.

"Give me a minute," Tyler says as he looks under the hood of the car. His eyes flashes before he adds, "try it now."

"Thank you," Sarah says as they follow Peter's car.

"Reid get in the driver's seat," Tyler calls as he runs over to the car and get's in the shot gun seat.

"Tyler you shouldn't have done that," Caleb scolds.

"Dude not now okay. I was just lending a hand and all I did was jump start it, unless you wanted me to do it the other way and get all six of us caught," Tyler says.

"I'd let him go," Pogue says then adds, "Where did you go?"

"I took Matilda back to the dorms, the fight was getting to her," Tyler explains.

"What do you mean," Caleb and Reid ask.

"We want to hurry up or stop," Pogue says.

"Cur across Marblehead, we may as well have some fun," Tyler says.

"Back to our question," Caleb says.

"You two did not see her shaking, and it looks like she was going to start hyperventilating," Pogue says then adds, "she got really bad when you let go Reid."

"Right here, right now we are making a pact not to let Aaron go anywhere near her," Reid says as they reach the cliff.

"Deal but how about we use," Caleb says as all of their eyes flash and the car goes off.

Thirty seconds later they land behind the cop car and take off into forest again.

"Reid let her come to you, okay," Caleb says as they were driving through town.

"Dude I know okay, but that does not mean that I am not going to get in her way by protecting her," Reid responds driving to the old colony.

"We understand that, just be careful with what you say," Pogue says, with Caleb and Reid nodding.

"I'll try," Reid says as they pulled into the Danvers estate.

"Good, now I got to go," Caleb says.

"Are you riding your bike back or want a ride," Tyler asks.

"I need the fresh air," Pogue says as he and Caleb exit out but he adds, "Reid switch seats."

"Got it," Reid says as he and Tyler get out and switch seats.

"See you boys tomorrow," Caleb says as Tyler drives off.

Reid pulls out his sidekick and his pound and one. He waits as it rings, three rings, and then he hears, "hello," from Emily.

"Emily hey it's Reid, is Matl there," he asks.

"Sorry Reid she's asleep but she said if you wanted to come over it's fine, she just needed to relax and get a good night sleep, so I think she took something but you would have to ask Peter," Emily says.

"Thanks I'll call you back, if we're swapping roommates," Reid says.

"Okay, bye," Emily says.

"Bye," Reid says before hanging up the phone.

"Reid," Tyler says.

"One minute," Reid says before punching in a few keys and letting it ring.

"Hey Reid," Peter says.

"Hey peter, has Matl been taking anything for sleeping," Reid asks.

"Valium, the last few months, but I ask the last person she talk to about how she wants the night to go," Peter says.

"Meaning," Reid asks.

"Whatever she told Tyler follow sometimes the Valium makes her do weird things," Peter says.

"Thanks bye," Reid says.

"Bye," Peter says and Reid hangs up.

"She said she'll talk to you tomorrow," Tyler says.

"Thanks man, I mean it. I do not know how I have not seen this before," Reid says slamming his head on the dashboard.

"She probably did not want anyone to know, so you better call Emily back," Tyler says as Reid's phone goes off and they pull into the parking lot.

Reid looks at his phone, before answering it, "Emily?"

"Reid, Aaron is outside of our dorm room, and Matilda is having a nightmare, and I was wrong she has not unpacked the bathroom," Emily says with banging in the background and Reid and Tyler exit the car.

Tyler is dialing away, as Reid flags Pogue before going back to his phone, "Okay, Emily, Pogue is going to get the teacher on watch and Tyler is calling Peter and we are on our way," he says as Pogue goes off and he and Tyler race off to the elevator.

"Reid hurry I can not hold on much longer," Emily says and then bang.

"Emily, Emily," Reid screams as they enter the elevator.

NO one answered but he could hear...


	6. Danger, Time For Help

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 5: Danger, Time for Help**

No one answered but he could hear... "You should have known better Emily," from a drunk Aaron.

Reid stood frozen in fear as they stopped at Peter and Pogue's floor and Peter gets on.

"Leave her alone Aaron," Emily screamed before the sound of a slap can be heard.

"No, I know what I want and I am going to get it from this fucking tease, so sorry Reid," Aaron says before stomping on the phone.

"He is going to what," Peter asks scared of his response.

Reid slides his phone shut and puts it into his pocket.

"Reid what did he say," Tyler asks.

"Reid what's going on," Peter asks.

"Emily's down and Aaron is going to," Reid starts but stops.

"No he is not going to do that to her," Tyler says as the get off the elevator and race down the hall.

Peter pushes at the door but it wouldn't move. Tyler and Reid share a look before Reid's eyes flashes black and the door flies open.

Emily is seen unconscious on the floor, and a naked Aaron is seen hovering over a bound Matilda who is thrashing. More like Aaron is seen with his mouth devouring Matilda's breasts as the tip of his cock is seen just outside of her entrance.

Aaron starts to move his hips close to her, Reid runs forward and pulls Aaron back and on to the floor they wrestle around as Tyler checks on Emily and Peter checks on Matilda. Just as Aaron was about to throw punches, Pogue and Mr. Pennyworth, and Provost Higgins entered the room. Tyler was helping Emily on to her bed, and Peter covered Matilda with a sheet and held her as she shook nervously.

"I want everyone in my office in ten minutes, so I would be calling Mr. Danvers if I were you, Mr. Pennyworth escort Mr. Abbott to his room and get Miss. Snider and that group as well," Provost Higgins says as Mr. Pennyworth escorted Aaron out of the room and the Provost leaves.

Reid looks at Peter who nods his head and says, "You guys go ahead we'll meet you there."

The group nods as Peter and Tyler help Emily and Pogue talks to Caleb.

Reid moves over to Matilda and sits beside here, "Mati," he says, "please look at me," as she looks every where else.

She starts shaking uncontrollably; Reid wraps his arms around her and brings her closer to him, as she starts to sob.

"It's going to be okay, I promise. I promise that I am not going to let him go near you okay," Reid says as he feels Matilda nods.

"Okay we have to go, but I promise I am not going anywhere," Reid says as he lets go and kisses on the forehead.

He goes over to her closet and pulls out a pair of sweat pants and a baggy hoddie and hands them to her. Matilda quickly changes before; linking hands with Reid and exits the room. They lock the door before continuing down the stairs, and out of the dorm house and over to the administrative building.

Matilda spots Caleb's silver Mustang parked outside front along with two town sheriff's cars.

"Mati this is the only way we can stop him, I promise I will be with you the entire time," Reid says giving her hand a good tight grasp before letting it go. He placed the arm around her waist and ushered her towards the building.

They enter the building and Reid directs them to the Provost's office. Reid stops and looks at her before waiting for a nod. Matilda gives Reid the nod, and Reid slowly opened the door and lead Matilda into the room. They entered the room and Caleb, Aunt Evelyn, Wyane and Beatrice Garwin looked the two with everyone else.

"Come here and have a seat Miss. Jackson," Provost Higgins says as they enter the room.

Matilda takes a seat next to her aunt as Reid stands behind her with her hand still in his.

"Mr. and Mrs. Abbott and Jackson are you still there," Provost Higgins says into the phone.

"Yes Provost," both misters say.

Just then Joseph and Meridith Perry enter with Roaslie and Glenn Simms, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Jonhson.

"Now that everyone is here that we could into contact with. I have to discuss a very sensitive matter. Approximately thirty minutes ago Mr. Aaron Abbott started to break into the dorm room of Miss. Emily Johnson, and Miss. Matilda Jackson. He would continue as Miss. Johnson called Mr. Reid Garwin for help, as Miss Jackson was suffering from a nightmare. Mr. Garwin would instruct Mr. Pogue Perry to go get the teacher on watch, and Mr. Tyler Simms to call Mr. Peter Jackson for assistance.

"Mr. Garwin would hear Mr. Abbott break into the room. Mr. Abbott tells Miss. Johnson that she shouldn't try to stopped him before slapping her. Miss. Johnson would fall and be knocked unconscious.

"Mr. Abbott would then say and I quote 'No, I know what I want and I am going to get it from this fucking tease, so sorry Reid,' he would then destroy the phone by stomping on it," Provost says as everyone takes a breath.

"Mr. Simms and Mr. Jackson would ask for an update, Mr. Garwin would tell them that Miss. Johnson was down and Mr. Abbott was going to. Mr. Garwin could not finish his sentence, so Mr. Simms would guess as they reached Miss. Jackson's floor. All three boys ran down the hall where Mr. Jackson tried to open the door but had no success.

"Mr. Garwin would then kick open the door. The sight would be an unconscious Miss. Johnson, a naked Mr. Abbott on top of Miss. Jackson with his mouth over her breast and his tip just outside of her entrance, with Miss. Jackson thrashing underneath him. Just as Mr. Abbottt was about to thrust into her, Mr. Garwin would pull Mr. Abbott backwards and off of Miss. Jackson.

"Mr. Simms would check on Miss. Johnson, as Mr. Jackson check on his sister. Just as a fight was to break out between Mr. Abbott and Mr. Garwin, myself, Mr. Pennyworth, and Mr. Perry would enter the room. I would order everyone into my office after Mr. Perry would call Mr. Caleb Danvers and Mr. Pennyworth to escort Mr. Abbott back to his room, and to get Miss. Snider and his friends," Provost Higgins explains. He allows everyone to catch their thoughts.

"I know this issue between Mr. Abbott and Miss. Jackson started earlier then their time at Spencer but this escalated tonight at the party at the Dells and I would encourage all students to be helpful. Is there anyone missing that we should talk to," Provost asks.

"Miss. Sarah Wenham, Miss. Kate Tuney, Miss. Kristie Abbott, and Mr. Daniel Jefferson," Peter says.

"Well I say we continue this tomorrow, as I well contact all parents and students. Mr. Abbott would you, your wife and daughter be able to be here for tomorrow," Provost asks.

"Of course," Mr. Abbott says.

"As of you Mr. Jackson, a long with Mr. Jefferson and his parents," Provost asks.

"Of course," Matilda's and Peter's father replies.

"Mr. and Mrs. Abbott you do understand that your son will have to remain in police custody till you get here," the sheriff says.

"Of course Sheriff," Mr. Abbott says.

"I recommend that Mr. and Mrs. Garwin, Simms Perry, and Ms. Danvers take their sons home for tonight," Provost says.

"Provost Higgins, I will also take my Peter home with me," Aunt Evelyn says.

"Of course Ms. Danvers, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson and Johnson I would recommend that your daughters spend the night in the infirmary," Provost says, and Mr. and Mrs. Johnson nod, and Reid looks shocked.

"Of course Provost," Matilda's father says.

"And to you three I recommend you do not leave your dorms till we come and get you," Provost says to Kira, Bordy, and Ryan, who all nod their heads.

"Now I suggest we all get a good night sleep," Provost says.

"Provost if I may say something," Tyler speaks up.

"Of course Mr. Simms."

"Emily also called Reid because Matilda was suffering from a nightmare, and I going to go out on a limb and say that we should not separate them because he is probably the only person who can calm her down. I of course only mean this if both Matilda's and Reid's parents agree because I know that Peter agrees with me," Tyler says as Peter nods his head.

"Parents," Provost says.

"I see no problem," Wyane says with Beatrice nodding.

"We are also going to agree with Tyler," Matilda's father says.

"Well then that is settled, I will say good night and you are all dismissed. Mr. Pennyworth will escort Kira, Bordy, and Ryan back to their rooms. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson you can escort your daughter to the infirmary where Nurse Grey is waiting. Mr. and Mrs. Simms, and Perry you can take your sons home, as well as Ms. Danvers and your nephew. Mr. and Mrs. Garwin I am sorry for calling you down here. Sheriff Summers you cant take Mr. Abbott into custody, and Reid can escort Matilda to the infirmary," Provost says dismissing everyone from his office and ending the call.

Mr. Pennyworth the three back to there rooms as Sheriff takes Aaron to the patrol cars. Emily gets a final hug from Tyler before her parents take her way. Now only the four families are left.

"One of you three wants to tell me how the door truly got open," Wyane asks an older image of Reid, with his wife standing to his left.

"I used to open it," Reid says with Matilda in his arms holding her tight.

"Reid," Wyane starts getting angry.

"Wyane, any of us would have done the same," Joseph says, and older image of Pogue.

"I am agreeing with him," Glenn says.

"So would of William, especially him," Evelyn says.

"How about we let this one slide," Beatrice says.

"How about we get some sleep," Rosalie says.

"I agree," Merideth says.

"Fine," Wyane says as he and Beatrice leave.

They are followed by Pogue's family, Tyler's family after he gives Reid a hug, and then Caleb, Peter and Aunt Evelyn after giving a hug.

"Come on let's get some sleep," Reid says as they exit the administration building.

Matilda starts to shiver as Reid removes his coats and places it on her shoulders. Reid gets scared as Matilda has still not said a word since this all started. They walk into the infirmary just as Emily's parents are leaving.

"Ahh, there you two are," Nurse Grey says as she comes to take Matilda into a room, she goes to reach for Matilda, Matilda stops and moves backwards.

"She still a bit shocked," Reid says as he then turns to Matilda, "hey its okay you saw Sheriff Summers take him. Okay its just nurse Grey."

Matilda slowly moves forward towards Nurse Grey. They enter the hospital area, where she leads the two to a bed next to Emily.

"Okay Matilda I know you do not want to think about this but I need to document all of your injuries and collect samples," Nurse Grey says.

Matilda only nods.

"Okay I need you to take off your clothes and slip into a gown. Mr. Garwin I am going to need you to wait outside will I do this," Nurse Grey says as she hands Matilda a gown.

Matilda starts to shake uncontrollably. "I would love to Nurse Grey but every time she thinks I am going away she starts to shake," Reid says.

"Okay you can stay, just try to stay to the side," she says. She goes to get her supplies.

"Of course," Reid says as he helps Matilda change.

Minutes later Nurse Grey comes back with a camera and a rape kit. "Matilda I am going to take pictures of any marks and bruises," she says.

She takes pictures of the bruises on her wrists and the teeth marks on her breasts.

"Okay now I am going to swab the teeth marks, and your entrance," she says as she takes out the swabs and swabs those areas. She notices the mark on her neck and a few others on her body.

"Matilda, are these marks from the attack," she asks pointing to the one on her neck.

Matilda shakes her head no. "Those are actually from me earlier today," Reid says sheepishly.

"You do realize that the semen collected could come back multiple donors," Nurse Grey tells them.

"Not possible I was wearing a condom earlier," Reid says slightly blushing.

"Okay but pubic hairs might cause some problems," the nurse says collecting loose hairs.

Reid looks at Matilda and says, "We know."

"Well this is done, Matilda you can change back into your clothes. I am going to go get your medication," Nurse Grey says leaving.

Matilda gives Reid a worried look and he responds, "don't worry everything is going to be okay," as he hands her normal clothes to her and gets into bed.

She finished getting dressed when the nurse comes back with a bottle of water and a cup of pills.

"There are a day after pill which you will need to get the other part from me Monday before school, two Tylenols, and a Valium. Now the only thing I can not make you take is the Valium but I recommend it," Nurse Grey says as she hands them to Matilda.

"Nurse with the Valium will that be harder for her to wake up from a nightmare," Reid asks.

"It might give her some problems but it will help her sleep, why do you ask?"

"She could have taken one earlier but she didn't, so is it a good idea."

"Well no then, but I do say that tomorrow when she returns, anything she normally would take she should including her birth control prescription. So I bid you a good night." She leaves.

"You heard her, your choice with the Valium," Reid says as he hands her the pills with the Valium still in his hand.

"I'm good," Matilda whispers as she swallows the other pills.

"Do you want me to sit here," Reid asks placing the pill in the cup on the side table, and pointing to the chair on the side of her bed.

"Hold me Reid," Matilda whispers and then adds, "chase away all of the nightmares."

"Okay Mati," Reid says climbing beside her and holding onto her waist.

"I love you," she whispers before falling asleep.

"I love you too," Reid says following her suit.

Two hours later Reid feels Matilda start to thrash and mumble. He readjusts his eyes before gently shaking her saying, "Mati wake up, and it's just a dream."

Moments later she bolts upright.

"Mati what happened," Reid asks.

"I dreamed...


	7. First Day of Recovery

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 6: First Day of Recovery**

"I dreamed… that you and the rest did not get there in time and…," she says shaking.

"What happened," Reid asks rubbing her back.

"That he did and he got me…," she stops again.

"Hey that is not going to happen okay. No one is going to let that happen, okay that is not going to happen ever," Reid says hugging her to him.

"I know, I'm just scared is all, I never thought he would get this bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Aaron has always had this thing for me, probably as long as I have known him, but whenever I would go over to take to Kristie he would listen in and I would go on talking for hours about you and then one day I came in so happy that I gave him a giant hug before racing to Kris.

"She asked me what was up and I told her, at the time Aaron thought that I had a crush on him, so he waited till I was about to leave. He asked me if I would go out to a movie and dinner with him that night. I told him that I couldn't because I had a date that night. He asked with who, I told him with you. I think since that first day I talked about you he's been jealous but that day I think he became the guy he is now, that hates you.

"I mean he changed, he would pick tiny fights with you, make comments when I would go over and then came Kira and things just went down hill."

"Aaron used to be like Daniel just another honoree brother right?"

"He used to be the best always covering for me and Kris when we got into trouble, till he found about us."

"What did Peter mean at the Dells when he said, 'that Daniel knows about all the times he was around?' Why didn't he tell Peter?"

"It used to be just like when we were here at school, where he would star an argument, or back me into a wall, or invade my personal space, but last summer it started to get worst and I had convinced him to wait till we had something on him that was real good. We were going to tell on him about the last one but he would always act like another brother when Peter was around. I guess Kristie knew too and she convinced him to tell Peter today, and Peter got his proof."

"How did it get worst?"

"He started getting touchy, putting his hands where they didn't belong, watching me, and sending me text messages, letters, packages, and e-mails. It felt like he was stalking me but the last incident was the only time he got violent."

"He was stalking you, why didn't you tell one of us or someone?"

"I don't know, I think I was in denial."

"Do you still have everything? Did you write everything down?"

"Their in a box in my car in the tiny compartment hidden in the trunk, I printed all of the e-mails and sent the texts to my e-mail and wrote everything down in that locked book, I keep in my bag wherever I go."

"Okay tomorrow we will tell Sheriff Summers, all of this okay?"

"Okay, do you think he was right about me being a tease?"

"No, I say it in a playful manner because you always end up reminding me of times when we fooled around and I can not touch you at the time, or when we are watching a move with the guys and you end up turning me on and we know that we can not excuse ourselves, or something like that. He says it because he knows that he can not have you."

"You really don't think I am tease?"

"Only to me you are a tease, you don't try to arouse other guys, just me. You don't flirt around unless in a playful manner with Pogue and Tyler and they know you don't mean it. You don't dress like you want some guy to come and ask to tale you back to your room, just so you can leave them. Today, you dressed like that because it was for a teasing exercise for me to see how long I could keep my hands off of you with Caleb and Peter around. You are only a tease when I come to me, as it is supposed to be."

"So how long do you think you would have lasted," she says with a joking tone.

Reid laughs before saying, "not long you looked absolutely to die for."

"So you liked your surprise then?"

"I love it as much as I love you."

"You are too corny," Matilda says snuggling into his chest wrapping her arms around him.

"You love me anyway, so go back to sleep, dream of what should have happened between us," Reid says kissing her forehead, wrapping her in is arms.

"Okay, just don't let go," Matilda says yawning.

"Don't worry, go to sleep," Reid says as she falls asleep.

A few hours later they hear, "Matilda, Reid time to get up," from Mrs. Jackson.

Reid shakes his head before slowly opening his eyes to see Peter and his parents, Pogue and his parents, Caleb and his mother, Tyler and his parents, and his parents all looking at him and Matilda, whom is still snuggled into his chest.

Most of the time Reid would have been embarrassed to be caught like this, a girl snuggled into his chest and wearing yesterday's clothes but not today's. He then felt Matilda start to stir, meaning she was slowly starting to wake up.

"Provost Higgins want us all in his office at 10 am, so we are all meeting at Becky's for breakfast," Peter says referring to the small diner by campus.

"Got it, how long till we are meeting there," Reid asks still partly asleep.

"8:45 son, thirty minutes meet you there," Wyane says as they all leave.

"Is someone talking Reid," Matilda asks fluttering her eyes open.

"Peter and my dad, about meeting at Becky's in a half hour," Reid looks at his watch. "God it's early," he groans.

"Nice to se you two ware up," Emily says appearing.

"You too," Reid says.

"Come on we have been dismissed, so let's grab a shower and change before going," Emily says.

"Good idea," Matilda says as she and Reid get up.

"Any clue on how bad the rumors are," Reid asks as they leave the infirmary.

"Kate and Sarah said no one is talking," Emily says. "Oh and will be joining us for breakfast, so they are going to wait till we get to our room, so we can all shower together."

"Really," Reid asks, as they enter their room.

"No, us girls are all going in together, just in case Kira is out for revenge," Emily says.

"I'm in love with a pervert," Matilda says.

"We know," Reid, Emily plus Kate and Sarah say.

"I think I'll wait till tonight to grab my shower," Reid says not wanting to run into Bordy or Ryan or both.

"Okay, we'll be back," Matilda says grabbing her stuff and kissing him goodbye.

Thirty minutes later with the help of Tyler Express all four of them walk into Becky's to be met by Aaron's parents and Kristie, her parents and Peter, Reid's parents, Kate's Parents, Emily' parents, Daniel and his parents, Tyler's parents, Caleb and his mother, Pogue and his parents, and whom can be assumed to be Sarah's parents. Let the interviews begin.


	8. Interview and Charges

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 7: Interview and Charges**

The families enjoyed a quiet breakfast where they all mingled and got to know one another. They spend time chatting before they make their way over to the Sheriff's office.

Each student is brought to a different room with one or both of their parents. Aaron's father decided to sit with him while his mother sat with Kristie. The same situation went for Matilda and Peter, the males stuck together as did the females.

Tyler, Pogue, Caleb, Reid, Sarah, Kate, Emily, and Peter were released after forty-five minutes of being interviewed.

"What is talking them so long," Reid and Peter ask as they pace.

"It could take them awhile," Mr. Jackson says.

"Still, it's been an hour and half already," Caleb says.

"It's going to take some time," Evelyn says.

"Maybe you kids should head back to school," Glenn suggests as Kate's, Sarah's and Emily's parents had already headed home.

"I'm going to head back, we girls have some unpacking to do before the weekend is up," Kate says with Sarah and Emily.

"We hear yeah," Pogue and Tyler say.

"How about Caleb, Peter and Reid stay here, and the others head back to the dorms," Joseph suggests.

"Okay," the kids say as they hugged the ones that were staying behind.

"Okay, now I think only one of us adults need to say here waiting," Wyane says.

"You guys go, I'll stay," Mr. Jackson says.

"Okay, now stay out of trouble," Beatrice says directing the comment more towards her son.

"I always stay out of trouble," Reid says smirking. "Wait, I always try to stay out of trouble."

"That's more like it," the others say before as they leave the station.

"Oh goody, the cronies are out," Reid says sarcastically as Kira, Ryan, and Bordy being escorted by their parents out.

"I don't think Kria will be seeing Aaron anymore," Peter says.

"I hope, none of us have to see him anytime soon," Mr. Jacksons says.

"Looks like Kristie is the next one done," Reid says as Kristie and Mrs. Abbott walk over to them.

"Where's everyone else," Kristie asks as her mother engages conversation with Matilda's father.

"Daniel and Matilda are still in their interviews; Kira, Bordy, and Ryan were just dismissed. Everyone else went home or back to the dorms," Caleb says.

"It's been two hours," Kristie says.

"We know," Peter, Reid, and Caleb say.

"God are we going to have to wait another hour for them," Kristie says.

"Who knows," Reid says tapping his foot.

Fifteen minutes later Daniel is released from his interrogation room with his parents and they joined the others.

"Everyone else," Daniel asks man hugging Peter before hugging Kristie.

"Work, home, or dorms besides Matilda and Aaron," Caleb says.

"Anyone know what is going to happen to him," Peter asks

"Concluding to the detective, he'll released on Monday morning with bail. He'll return to Spencer but his schedule won't have Matilda in any of his classes, and he is to be escorted to and from all of his classes and under dorm suspension," Kristie says.

"He won't be released today," Daniel says.

"Courts and bondsmen are closed today," Reid says.

"Ah and you would know," Peter says.

"Not really, my dad can usually get me out and I have never spent more than an hour in jail," Reid says.

"That's an hour more than any of us," Peter says.

"March break, two years ago, you spent six hours in jail," Daniel says.

"Shut up Daniel," Peter says.

"God, why is this taking so long," Reid says looking at his watch. They left the restaurant at nine forty-five for the school. They spent two hours there discussing the facts and then were escorted to the Sheriff's station at noon. It was now two thirty and Matilda still had not come out of the room.

"Okay, I am going to go and speak to a detective," Mr. Jackson says fifteen minutes later as he walks up to front desk.

"How can I help you sir," the receptionist asks.

"Could you please tell me when my daughter will be done, she has been in there for two hours and forty-five minutes," Mr. Jackson says.

"You daughter's name and the case name please," the receptionist asks.

"Matilda Allison Jackson and the Abbott case," Mr. Jacksons says.

"One minute and I'll go ask," the receptionist says before scurrying off.

A few minutes later a detective comes back with the receptionist.

"Hello I'm detective Anderson, my partner and I have this case," a young detective asks.

"Hi, can you tell me when my daughter will be finished," Mr. Jackson asks.

"Can I ask why this has not been handed over to the Salem's Sheriff's office," Mr. Johnson asks.

"Can you tell us what charges we going to be look at," Mrs. Abbott asks.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jackson I don't know how long Detective Lawson will be with your daughter. Detective Lawson and I both work for the Salem as well as the Ipswich department, especially cases dealing with Spencer. Mrs. Abbott your son is looking at verbal, physical, and sexual harassment, both physical and sexual assault, threats, drunk and disorderly, consummation by a minor and possession of alcohol by a minor," Detective Andersons says.

"What could my son be looking at," Mrs. Abbott says.

"He can get as easy as six months Juvie with fifteen years probation to one year minimum security prison with ten years probation," Detective Anderson says.

"That's it," the five teens say.

"It may seem light but it all depends on the terms of his probation are, you also can be assured whatever he does get it will include a restraining order," Detective Anderson says.

"Have you explained this all to my son and husband," Mrs. Abbott asks.

"Also my daughter and wife," Mr. Jackson says.

"I have just finished with Aaron when I was called. I cannot tell you about your daughter and wife. If you wish to see your son and brother, I can take you to him now," Detective Anderson says.

"I wish to see my son," Mrs. Abbott says.

"I'll stay here," Kristie says knowing her brother's temper.

"Okay, right this way," Detective Andersons says leading Mrs. Abbott to another interrogation room.

"How much longer do you think," Reid asks as it was not three o'clock and Aaron had just finished his interview.

"Who knows a half hour, forty-five minutes," Kristie says.

Reid's phone goes off, "It's baby boy," he says before answering it. "Hey baby boy, what's up?"

"Nothing wondering about you guys," Tyler asks.

"Aaron's been done for about ten minutes, and everyone else but Matilda and it's just over three hours," Reid says.

"Damn, do we have any cue on his time of release," Tyler says.

"Monday, he'll be released, um if he's convicted as easy as six months Juvie and fifteen years of probation or one year minimum security and ten year probation. Who knows," Reid says.

"Damn knowing his luck, five years probation and that's top," Tyler says.

"Don't I know it," Reid says.

"God why do cops lie," Tyler asks.

"I have no clue, to make it seem like the law is working but it really is not," Reid says.

"Probably, call me when you guys are on your way back and I'll pick you up," Tyler says.

"Got it, are we going to Nicky's," Reid asks.

"Don't know, are we," Tyler asks.

Reid looks over at Caleb, who gives him two thumbs up as does Kristie, Daniel, and Peter. "I got a go for us over here," Reid says.

"I'll send the text out then to everyone else," Tyler says.

"Got it, I'll talk to you later then," Reid says.

"That you will," Tyler says before hanging up his phone.

"Tyler Express," Caleb asks.

"What else," Reid says shutting his phone and pocketing it.

"This is getting ridiculous," Mr. Jackson says at the three and half hour mark.

"You are telling us," the other says. Mr. and Mrs. Abbott had joined them fifteen minutes earlier.

"Sorry for the wait but Detective Lawson wants this to be as detailed as possible," Detective Anderson says.

"We get that but this is going for five and half hours," Mr. Jackson says.

"I understand that but you cannot rush and investigation," Detective Anderson says.

"How about a ten minute break," Mr. Abbott suggests.

"I can assure that once this hour is over Sheriff Summers will step in," Detective Anderson says looking at his watch.

"We hope so," everyone says.

Their wait was ten minutes before Matilda and Mrs. Jackson exited the interrogation room with an older detective. The first place Matilda went to was straight into her boyfriend's arms.

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay," Reid whispers to her as she clings tightly to Reid.

"Tyler is here," Caleb says as he sees his cousin wrapped around one of his best friends.

"Okay we are heading out" Peter says as everyone watches Reid lead Matilda out of the station.

"Hey," Tyler says as the group of teens load into the Hummer. "So Nicky's at seven to whenever and everyone else is doing their own thing."

"That's cool, so what are we going to do till then," Kristie asks.

"Movies at Danver's," Caleb suggests.

"Hell yeah," Peter says.

"Why not," Daniel and Kristie say.

Reid and Matilda are in their own world.


	9. Regroup and Fun

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 8: Regroup and Fun**

When the seven arrived at the Danver's, they could already tell that the rest were already there. Matilda and Reid were the last to enter the home. The two sat on the couch, with Matilda between Reid's legs and his arms wrapped around her, holding her close.

"So we were thinking Comedies or Childhood Favourites," Pogue asks.

"Uh," Caleb says looking around.

"Comedies," Tyler says looking at them.

Matilda leans back into Reid's hold, watching the group interact with each other.

"Reid be the tie breaker," Sarah says looking at him.

"Uh, I'm thinking Comedies," Reid says.

"Yes," Tyler says standing up and putting a DVD in.

"I thought you guys were going to do your own thing till Nicky's," Caleb asks.

"We changed our minds and realized our friends need us more," Emily says.

"So Tyler, what movie did you put in," Kate asks.

"You'll see," Tyler says smirking.

Caleb and Pogue shake their as Reid smiles proudly.

They all stare at the screen as they wait to see what movie is about to start.

Matilda looks at the television when she begins to hear the opening lines of Liar Liar.

"Hey I thought it was comedies not childhood favourites," Pogue says.

"I picked the best of both worlds," Tyler says smirking.

"We really need to get you to stop spending so much time with Reid," Kate comments.

"He did it for a reason," Peter says shifting his eyes over to his twin.

"It's one of her favourites," Kristie says.

"She could watch this movie non-stop if she wanted to," Dainel says.

"Ah," Kate and Sarah say.

Matilda smiles watching the movies wrapped up securely in her boyfriend's arms, surrounded by friends and family, and for the first time in a long time, she feels safe.

As Liar Liar comes to a close, the group has decided to stay at the Danver's mansion. They ordered pizza, and made popcorn and ice cream sundaes.

They joked around about the movie selections, previous school years, funny stories. Those six hours, the group of friends forget all about the outside world and all the problems that came with it. They learned about Sarah and the Sons discovered that Kristie was nothing like Aaron. That she hated almost all of his actions.

The group slowly shrinks as the Abbott and Jefferson families arrived to take their children back to school. Than Sarah and Kate had decided to head back to the dorms. The Sons and the Jackson twins had decided to crash the nite at Caleb's and then have Baby Boy drive them back tomorrow to the dorms before school started.


End file.
